Remember Me
by MomarieP
Summary: Alex, an old friend of Marina's, had finally had enough of waiting around for Marina to recognize her. When Marina finally does, though, Alex isn't satisfied with being just friends. She knows it's selfish, but she wants Marina to remember her, and their relationship before coming to the surface. (Cover image from Blueair Blue on Amino)


"And that's about all the time we've got! Remember... don't get cooked, stay off the hook!"

Pearl and Marina's voices ring through the square. I watch as the TV turns back to the same ads that are on repeat all the time, other than when Off the Hook has news.

All the Inklings and Octolings in the square go back to their shellphones, or back to talking I'm the only one not doing anything. Even the ones without friends or phones are either buying food from Crusty sean's truck or browsing the shops. I'm standing outside of Pearl and Marina's studio, looking creepy as ever. Well, it's not like I'm pressed up against the glass or anything, I'm just standing there. Watching them. Actually, never mind, that _is _really creepy. I have a reason, though, other than them being celebrities. Before coming to the surface, Marina and I were on the same splatoon in the Octarian army. She was my friend, and I could trust her. I _did _trust her, in fact, with one of my biggest secrets at the time. I had a friend on the surface, an Inkling that brought me extra food and company. He helped me escape, he-

"Alex!"

...And there he is now. Autumn, my best friend since we met, also known as Agent 4.

Autumn runs up to me, obviously excited about something. I give him a hug and he almost immediately starts talking.

"Alex, guess what?" he says, bouncing up and down. "I got 20 splats in one game! My most before was 11!"

My jaw drops. "20?" I ask. "That's almost double!"

"Yep!" he's grinning from ear to ear. "Double!" He high-fives me. "I'm shocked, myself!" he looks over my shoulder and frowns. "Spying on Marina again? I don't think she's gonna remember you, Alex. I'm... I'm sorry, but... You'll just have to go to a meet-n-greet and try to jog her memory."

"Those are _expensive_, though!" I sigh and look back at Marina again.

Autumn shrugs. "Well, that's your only option, unless you find another way." he sighs. "Well, I've gotta go home, I have to meet up with some friends for turf wars first thing tomorrow morning. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone!"

I nod. _Find another way... _I think, looking at Pearl and Marina again. I know where they live, of course - everybody does. The problem is getting in. I bite my lip and take out my phone, texting my caretaker, Lilith, and telling her that I'm staying the night at a friend's house. If everything goes according to plan, I will be.

* * *

I ring the doorbell, knowing a guard will answer it. Once they do, I smile.

"I'm Marina's friend from... Before we got to the surface," I say, making sure the guard knows it's a touchy subject for me.

It's not a lie. I can tell they feel guilty, but the guard knows not to let me in immediately.

"Do you have proof?"

I do. I have a picture of Marina, Autumn, and I, from when Autumn was sneaking around with us. That night was amazing we ate and talked all night, Autumn trying to fix our tentacles, trying to make them look decent. That's when Marina told us about her dream of becoming a singer. We were joking around, and I told Marina to remember me when she became rich and famous. She never did.

Holding back tears, I take out my phone and show the guard the picture. They inspect it for a moment, then sigh.

"I'm going to show this to Marina, you stay here. What's your name?"

"Um, she'll know me as Soldier 467."

"Right."

I hand them my phone and sigh. The go inside the house, which is connected to the studio, and come out a few moments later with Marina, who waves me in but looks like she's ready to burst. She hands me my phone and leads me to her room. She closes the door and pushes me against the wall, squeezing the collar of my shirt.

"_Why _are you _here?!_" she mumbles angrily, glaring at me.

I feel myself about to cry. I didn't expect this at all. "I... I don't..."

"Why do you have to come here, where I'm living my life on the surface, and remind me of that- That _torture_!"

"I'm sorry-"

"I missed you, yes, but every time I thought of you, it-"

"So you did remember me," I whispered, looking at the ground.

"What?" Marina puts me down, tears streaming down both of our faces.

"That night, I told you to remember me when you became famous. I was joking, but..."

"467..." Marina hugs me. "I always remembered you, I just never knew... I knew you must've been out there, somewhere, but I just- I didn't know how to find you."

Pearl rushes into the room. "What's going on? Who's this- I heard yelling!"

Marina sniffles and smiles. "It's okay, Pearl. I know her. We're just having a rough reunion."

Pearl smiles back. "Is she an old friend?"

"Yeah, her name's Alex, um...?" she looks at me for confirmation, and I nod.

"Yep, I'm not 467 anymore." I smile and pull out of the hug. "I'm Alex. And you're obviously Pearl."

"Yup!" she gives me a slightly awkward hug, and I notice how short she is. I'm not that tall; a little below average, but Pearl is still tiny compared to me. "_But,_" she said, smirking at Marina and pulling away. "It's getting late, and we have a show tomorrow, Marina, so you should get home." That last bit is directed at me.

I sigh. "Yeah, I get it, I'll go-"

"No, you can stay the night. I promise we won't stay up _too _late, Pearlie!"

"Fine, but I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Pearl leaves the room, leaving Marina and me alone.

"So, what do you want to do?"


End file.
